Mandy Hampton
Madeline Hampton, Ph.D. works as a political Media Consultant and accepts the position as White House Media Director for the Bartlet Administration from 1999 to 2000. Biography Mandy Hampton received a Bachelor's degree in art history, a master's degree in communications, and a Ph.D. in Political science.Stated in Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc Career Little is known about Mandy's career before she joined Bartlet's Presidential campaign, which she joined sometime in 1998 as its media director. During the campaign, she had a relationship with fellow campaign worker Josh Lyman"Didn't you two used to be a thing?" from Pilot. She was considered a valuable member of the team but was not hired. Instead, she was given a job with Lennox-Chase, making $900,000 a year"Well, if you could get Mandy to leave 900,000 a year at Lennox-Chase, I'd get Mandy." from Pilot. After Josh Lyman made a major gaffe in 1999, Leo McGarry briefly considered her as a possible replacement for Josh."Hey, come to think of it, you think she'd be interested in his job?" from Pilot Consulting In 1999, she left Lennox-Chase to start a consulting firm with her assistant, Daisy Reese, and begin working on a Presidential bid for Senator Lloyd Russell."What's she doing?" "Working for Lloyd Russell." from Pilot Around this time, she started dating Russell. Her choice to return to Washington and work for Russell quickly made the West Wing aware of Russell's intention to run for the 2002 Presidential Election against President Bartlet. When Mandy tried to use a piece of legislation as the way Russell would make a name for himself, Josh Lyman negotiated a deal with Russell that would shelve the legislation until after the Midterm Elections in exchange for a chance to make a speech at the 2002 Democratic Convention, possibly even Keynote speaker. This infuriated Mandy and her contract with him was soon dissolved. White House Media Director Mandy and Daisy discussed possible employers to replace the loss of their only client when they were informed by Josh Lyman that the White House was willing to hire them as the media director to be paid by the Democratic National Committee."So you'll let us hire a media consultant? You'll let the D.N.C. spend some money?" "Who do we get?" "Mandy." from Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc She worked under both Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman, and White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler."I'm going to draw a chart for her with lines and arrows, clearly indicating that she answers to me and she answers to Toby." from Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc While working for Russell, Mandy wrote a memo detailing the weaknesses of the Bartlet administration and how to defeat it. After she is re-hired by Bartlet, Danny Concanon gets hold of it and was going to write a story about it which causes ructions among the rest of the senior staff. Let Bartlet Be Bartlet Trivia * Despite being considered a valuable member of Bartlet's first Presidential Campaign, she is not seen in any of the flashbacks of the campaign. * Names considered for possible employers ** Gil McGregor ** Stillwell ** Crouse from Alabama ** Crouse from Indiana ** Kittis ** Waveman ** Brock ** Silverman ** Bartlet Mandy was portrayed by Moira Kelly. Her departure was never explained. Because of this, any character on The West Wing that stops appearing without explanation in an episode or in the series was said by the fans to be in "Mandyville." Resume * 1998 : Media Director for the "Bartlet for America" campaign * 1998-1999 : Consultant for Lennox-Chase * 1999 : Head of a consulting firm (only client was Lloyd Russell) * 1999-2000 : White House Media Director Notes Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Democrats Category:Amazons Category:Mandyville Category:White House Staff